ACTG 226 is a Phase I, open-label, dose-escalating trial of oral ganciclovir in HIV-infected children aged 2 months to 20 years with asymptomatic cytomegalovirus (CMV) and low CD4 cell counts or with quiescent CMV disease. The purposes of this study are to evaluate the phamracokinetics, long-term safety and tolerance, and maximum tolerated dose of oral ganciclovir in HIV-infected patients, and to evaluate the effect or oral ganciclovir on the virologic parameters of CMV.